


Us Against the World

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Memories, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Us Against the World

Two happily married couple sit on the porch sitting next to each other. The man has wrinkles that seem to have their own wrinkles, but his smile was as bright as a child eating an ice cream cone. His green eyes still popped against the tan skin he possesses still. The woman on the right has twinkling blue gem eyes that brought you comfort whenever you were near her presence. She had fewer wrinkles than the man but made her more huggable. Her pale skin contrasted differently with her freckles on her nose. Her clothes were different, but it was stylish still to the present day today in the year 2100. 

The look on both of their faces showed happiness though even at their old years because their children were successful and their children's children are having the time of their life but always welcome their grandparent's interesting story. 

"Well, kitty, it's just us two." The lady looked at her husband as he smiled back at her when he saw the car disappear from the road. 

"I guess it is, m'lady. I guess you'll just have to _bear_ with me." He winked at his wife as she threw her head back with a groan. 

"After about 80 years, you still have the worst puns." She smiled at the theatrics her husband pulled as he raised his hand to his chest in indignation. 

"And you still wound me with your cruel words, bugaboo. I was only _chatting_ with you." 

"The horrid puns you use. When did I hear your first pun?" She asked as she heard her husband laugh again. 

"It would have to be when we were fighting those akumas. To be specific, it was when Nino was akumatized into the..." He thought hard what the name was when his amazing wife answered for him. 

"Bubbler. Yes, I tried to give you a present but failed miserably in doing so." She chuckles as she remembers how she and Alya tried so hard to get her to just give that wrapped present. 

"Then, my father took credit of the present because he left it on Natalie. It was a day to remember indeed." 

"But you were happy and that was enough for me." She smiled as he reflected back. 

"It was pretty silly how we always seemed to dance back and forth from each other." He laughed as he thought about the time he saw his princess the first time as Chat Noir. 

"I remember feeling this weird burning in my stomach when you went on the date with Nathaniel as an akuma. Now, I know it was jealousy." He remembered how brave and irritated she was being compared to being Chloe.

"You flirted up a storm when you first met me as a civilian when you were in your superhero form. Couldn't stop showing off your 'muscles,"' she snorted as she remembered him posing each time she talked. 

"Hey! You kept encouraging me to continue." He laughed as she smacked him in his chest. 

"Your ego was just eating it up. I'm surprised your head still fits on your head still." She shook her head as she heard him chuckle at the statement. 

"You know you love me, princess." He smiled as she grinned at him. 

"Yes, I do, chaton. Always have and always will." She placed a kiss on his lips. The two still felt sparks even after having years of each other. 

"Remember our first kiss was Dark Cupid. I didn't even know I was kissed until I saw the Ladyblog Alya ran back then. Plagg couldn't stop teasing me for weeks about that as I pouted not remembering what had happened." He smiled as his wife shook her head. 

"True love kiss broke the spell of hate." She murmured as she remembered Tikki's wise words back then. 

"Knew you had a soft spot for that cat back then." He winked as she giggled again at his words. 

"I must have when I had to listen to the horrendous puns you constantly made." 

"I remembered when you confessed your love for Chat Noir as a civilian. I caused your father to become akumatized back then." He sighed remembering the guilt and tiredness he had when he fought her father. 

"I confessed to the guy who was my actual crush and didn't even realize it." She remembered how embarrassed she was when she realized what he first thought when she was out there in the first place. It would have saved her all that trouble. 

"Yes, you did. And then, you married that said crush and had kids who had their own kids." He smiled at her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"Me and you." She whispered. 

"Against so many things." He replied. 

"Against my father even." He frowned as he recalled that battle. 

"Adrien?" She looked at him concerned. 

"My father was a tyrant and a hypocrite, but I still know why he did it. I would have probably done the same thing to get you back." He grabbed Marinette's hand and squeezed it gently. 

"But, you knew I wouldn't want you to do that. I would have want you to move on without me." She breathed in her husband's scent as it still smelled like Camembert cheese and cinnamon. 

"It wouldn't have made it less tempting." 

"The final battle was the toughest thing we ever did. Then, the reveals back then. It was a mess and pure chaos and we even drifted away back then not wanting to even look at each other for a week until our kwamis made us talk to each other." She frowned as she remembered the uncomfortable feelings whenever she was in front of Adrien or Chat Noir. 

"I lost all my family then." 

"You always had a family with me, Alya, Nino, Plagg, and Tikki." She smiled as he rested his chin on her head. 

"You were the thing that brought me back, to be honest." he chuckled. 

"You helped me move on from my fears, it was only fair I help you, too." She wrapped her arms around him as the two shared an embrace. 

"It was us two against the world back then." He said in the quietness. 

"Always us against the world, no matter what." 

"I love you." He whispered. 

"I love you too." She whispered back as the two rested in silence not wanting to be anywhere else but beside each other. 


End file.
